Until My Dying Day
by letscallitlove
Summary: christian recaps his life since coming to the moulin rouge, including his affair with satine, and his relationships with everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

UNTIL MY DYING DAY

chapter 1: never knew i could feel like this...

Christian sat hopelessly upon the floor of his not-so-humble abode. Absenthe bottles broken all over the place, papers thrown and scattered carelessly on or nearby his desk. He looked out the window the the windmill of the Moulin Rouge. Not so long ago it glowed with light that was noticable for miles. He came here for his own ideals-freedom, beauty, truth and...and..._love._ He found it within the star of the Moulin Rouge-Satine, also known as The Sparkling Diamond. Her icey blue eyes, her flaming red hair, her thriving heart. She was just the person to woo the penniless writer at the time. Christian hadn't even fell in love, none-the-less know anything about it at all. And yet...he was never incapable of writing the most beautiful love songs, poetry and stories. The night he entered the Moulin Rouge with his boho friends was still fresh in his mind-the night Tolouse introduced him to The Sparkling Diamond-the night Christian's life changed forever.

The night when his sparkling diamond's sparkle faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2-all you need is love.

"Love is a many splended thing! Love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!"

Christian remembered the night on the rooftop of the elephant where he preached to Satine the night of their meeting. The night he sang her song to her, the night they first kissed. The night Christian was mistaken to be the Duke and falling madly in love with someone who was a star.

He had crossed boundries, hidden the affair, gotten caught, beaten and bruised, heartbroken, and still went on with loving Satine. There was no way possible to separate the two. When Zidler, the owner of the Moulin Rouge, asked Christian to write a musical for the Duke's appearance, he gladly excepted. He made Satine the star of the show, and even let his boho friends have parts too. The story was based off of the affair going on between the two and how secretive it had to be kept. Then the Duke had entered the picture, snatching Satine from Christian. What is a penniless writer supposed to do? How would he beat such a man? The Duke was wealthy...very wealthy. Wealthier than Christian had ever been. Had he a chance to this rat faced man? Somehow, he did. Satine had fallen head over heels in love with Christian, so no matter how much money the Duke had, he still could not beat Christian's love and affection. But could one simple thing tear the young lovebirds apart?


	3. Chapter 3

_She was the star of the Moulin Rouge..._

Christian's POV:

I had never been to a place quite like the Moulin Rouge. It was like ecstacy-enchancing women, too many drinks, songs that made your feet want to move. And then of course there was her...

the Sparkling Diamond.

What a beautiful woman she was, with flaming red hair, a curvacious body, and a beautiful smile, not to mention her gorgeous singing voice. I could not even start to make myself believe that she sold herself to men so vile and beastly only for the large amount of money she would recieve. I wanted to show her how much love affects life and how much it is needed for survival, but she simply would not have it. Her job was to woo a man, sleep with him and nothing more. It was the foulest thing I had ever heard of. And when she died, I remember holding her in my arms, the way she softly muttered "I love you" before letting go. I could see it in those blue orbs that she meant every letter of it. She was the only thing worth living for in France, and I could never find it in my heart to continue on with another lover. I tought her to love, to understand the way life is supposed to be. How you are to enjoy it, fancy it, love it to the fullest extent. We were changing, together, and we were to leave the Moulin Rouge.

I am in all ways cold hearted and uncaring now, the liveliness and passion drained from every inch of my body. She was the one who made my world go round, and it seems that my world has stopped where the sun does not shine.

Unless she comes back, it seems I will never see the light again.


End file.
